


All the minutes

by Olol



Series: new addition [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol
Summary: Shisui enlists some help with a proposal.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Series: new addition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749571
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	All the minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Just some ShiSaku fluff. This idea was one of the reason I initially wrote new addition, cause who doesn't love a dog helping propose. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

“Alright Kurama do you understand your job?” Shisui looked at Kurama, who in return tilted his head and barked at him. The little guy was now 6 months old, it had been rough 4 months after bringing him home. Yes the little guy was adorable, but the house training! Shisui could recall the first few weeks with him. 

Shisui was holding Sakura, he finally got his rightful place after Kurama went to the end of the bed. Sakura was out cold, she had worked a 32 hour shift and nearly crashed when she got home. Shisui didn’t waste anytime burying his face into her hair while he held her. He was slowly on his way to joining her in dreamland when he heard whining. 

“Kurama I just took you out an hour ago!” Kurama started to bark loudly. “Shh you're going to wake Sak up.” Shisui could feel Sakura start to stir, which was the last thing he wanted. 

“Mmm Shisui what’s going on. Do you need me to take him out this time?” Sakura buried her head into her pillow, he could feel her start to move. “No I got it. Sleep.” Begrudgingly he got out of bed, picked Kurma up, and walked out of the bedroom sighing due to no longer being with Sakura. 

“Come on Kurama hurry up!” After 10 minutes he finally peed. As Shisui went to open the door Kurama tried to make a mad dash to the water dish. “I don’t think so dude.” Before Shisui could get to him Kurama took off for the bedroom. When Shisui got to the room Sakura had picked him up and he was tucked into her arms. The dog had the audacity to give him a smug look! 

After laying down he felt thin arms circling him. Looking over his shoulder he noted that Sakura had turned around. Kurama then tried to wedge between them, but Sakura wouldn’t allow it. “Mm I missed my pillow, let's go to sleep.” 

It seemed he and Kurama became rivals in trying to get Sakura’s attention. Shisui could blame their dog, but how fair was it to compete with a fluffy puppy! The nights slowly got better. Shisui found himself being more active during the day with training Kurama and before he knew it Shisui was cleared to go back to work. 

He had been back for 2 months. Shisui couldn’t help but put his hand in his pocket, the velvet box in place. Right before he went back to work he finally found the perfect ring. It took months of searching, but he found it. It was a simple round diamond with smaller diamonds fanning out like leaves on both sides set in a gold band. He almost went with something bigger, but recalled Sakura discussing Ino’s engagement ring and how it would be impractical for work. 

Shisui and Sakura had been together for 3 years. Their relationship had lots of ups and downs. He had to put up with Saskue and Itachi acting like protective older brothers. She was terrified of him not coming home from work one day. He recalled how much of a wreck she was after he was shot. He didn’t always agree with her long work hours. Her going through school and exams nearly ended their relationship. Yet every time their relationship became stronger. They moved in together 1 year ago. His Aunt Mikoto gave him hell for not proposing first, along with the rest of his family. Sakura didn’t care, she had decided that living together would be the best way to make sure they could spend their precious free time together. She didn’t want to waste a minute. 

Shisui looked at Kurama making sure his outfit was just right. Sakura found a dog tux online and fell off the sofa from laughing so hard, asking who would ever do that to a dog. He also got a sign to write on that was now around Kurama’s neck hanging down. 

Today would mark two big changes in his life. The first being him deciding to teach at the academy and no longer doing field work. Over the last two months he realized the rush of adrenaline was no longer there. The second was just moments away from reality. 

He heard keys in the locks. 

“Shisui I’m home. Kurama what are you wearing?” Sakura found herself smiling as she went to pet Kurama. Shisui didn’t greet her, which was odd. Kurama was wearing a very familiar outfit. As she was petting him she noticed the small chalkboard sign hanging from him. -Mommy will you marry daddy? Her heart started beating faster and her hands started to shake. Looking up she saw that Shisui had entered the center of the room and was on one knee. 

“Shisui…” The tears were already starting to form in her eyes. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to stand. 

“Sakura Haruno you have been by my side during some of my darkest times and can’t imagine not having you there with me for the wonderful times ahead. These last 6 months have shown me I want to make the most of my life. I don’t want to waste any more time not calling you my wife, will you marry me?” 

“Yes!!” Shisui found himself laying on his back after Sakura tackled him. Kurama was jumping on them as they kissed. Shisui couldn't help but to imagine more moments like this and hopefully some two legged kids joining the dog pile one day.


End file.
